Planets (Space Hopper)
Planets are mostly interactive objects but some are hazards. A total of eight different planets are encountered in Space Hopper. Below the variations of planets are listed. Purple planets Purple planets are a type of planet in Space Hopper. They are the most basic type of planet, having regular gravity and no certain effect. Appearance Purple planets are purple-grey and appear to look like asteroids. They have a purple glow around them and they differ from size. Game information Purple planets are the first planet encountered. They are the only planet to have jumping octopuseson them since they have small holes for the enemy to jump in and out of. Green planets Green planets are a type of planet in Space Hopper. They have high gravity that causes the player to make small jumps and walk slowly. Appearance Green planets have a green glow around them. They are flecked with pale green, dark green, and green the same colour as their glow. Green planets differ in size. Game information Green planets make the astronaut move slowly and jump low. Because of that being on a green planet with a enemy makes the enemy difficult to avoid since enemies move at normal speed. If the astronaut wants to jump onto a planet the planet must be very close. Most of the time green planets appear along side yellow planets. Yellow planets Yellow planets are a type of planet in Space Hopper. These planets have low gravity, allowing the player to run fast and jump far. Appearance Yellow planets have a faint yellow glow around them. They are yellow, bright yellow, and orange striped. They differ in size. Game information Yellow planets are the opposite of green planets. Instead of slowing the astronaut down they speed him up. Instead of making him jump low they make him jump father then he could before. These can prove to be an advantage and a disadvantage since it is possible to jump into enemies and run into them. Trivia The reason that the player can jump so high on this planet is probably because the planet is made of a gaseous material, such as helium. Ice planets Ice planets are a type of planet in Space Hopper. These planets are coated so that they slow the player down when they walk. Appearance Ice planets have a blue glow around them. They are white with some blue around them and are covered with ice. they differ in size. Game information Ice planets will slow the astronaut down when he tries to walk on them. Also when he stops walking he will start to slide. Ice planets are most difficult for collecting stars as it easy to miss them by sliding. To make it even more difficult for the astronaut, enemies sometimes walk on ice planets and do not slide at all. Small planets Small planets are a type of planet in Space Hopper. These planets have regular gravity and no type of special effect, they; however, are very small. Appearance Small planets are light brown with patches of white on them. They have a light brown glow around them and are always small. Game information Small planets have no special effects when landed on. Instead they are remarkably small and are hard to get to. Sometimes they are found in fives or normally one. Metal planets Metal planets are a type of planet in Space Hopper. These planets have no special effect and regular gravity. Appearance Metal planets have a grey glow about them and are covered with plates of metal. Game information Metal planets do absolutely nothing except whenever there is a metal planet there is a chance a electric planet is close by. Electric planets Electric planets are a type of planet in Space Hopper. These planets have regular gravity, but are hazardous due to their infrequent electrifying of themselves. Appearance Electric planets have a grey glow about them and are covered with metal. Compared to metal planets, electric planets are always big. They have a straight line going though them that divides them in half. In the middle of this straight line is a blue dot. In a few seconds, the blue dot grow larger and will go through both sides of the electric planet, covering it in harmful blue electricity. Game information Electric planets are known for their dangerous electricity that goes around them. After a few seconds, the electric planet will be covered with blue electricity that will take one heart away from the astronaut. If the astronaut makes a well timed jump it is possible to avoid the electricity. It is much safer to wait for the planet to electrify then go on to it. File:Electric_planets_electirfied.png|An electric planet electrified Hot planets Hot planets are a type of planet in Space Hopper. These planets are fiery, harming the player on contact if they are not on the black crust. Appearance Hot planets are red with a red glow about them. They have a hardened, black crust in certain places; these planets (like so many others) range in size. Game information Hot planets act like a hazard since they have harmful red liquid covering them selves. This red liquid dose one damage if touched. Luckily there is a black crust formed on the planet that will allow the astronaut to hop over the harmful liquid safely. Though on many occasions there will be small bits of the black crust and large parts of liquid making it difficult to cross. Also sometimes between gaps of the red liquid, the liquid will spout up and hurt the astronaut if he touched it or if he went close to it on another planet. File:Hot_planet_spouting_liquied.png|A hot planet spouting red liquid Category:Space Hopper Category:Interactive objects Category:Hazards Category:Lists